


Every Day

by etoiledunord



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the May sun, Rory takes stock of her life and is found by her last loose end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before canon got to this point and jossed it, so it's now just a wish fulfillment AU.

The May sunshine beamed down on Rory Gilmore's face, warming her through. The gown she'd been wearing all afternoon was a little heavy for the weather, but she wanted to linger in this experience. After all, it wasn't every day that you graduated from Yale.

She held her diploma in both hands. She was very careful not to crumple it, even though it wasn't actually her diploma, but instead just a rolled-up sheet of paper that represented her real diploma, which would be mailed to her in a couple of weeks. Looking around, she saw her friends and family, gathering together in the late afternoon light. Her grandfather was talking with her dad and Luke. Rory had been so glad when her mom and Luke had made it work. The wedding had been small, but wonderful, with lots of good music and even a toast from Christopher. A short ways off, Rory's mom and grandmother were leaned in towards each other, talking conspirationally. Rory knew they were double-checking that everything was a go for the "surprise" party they were throwing for her at Miss Patty's later that night. Over by the hedges, Lane and Zach were talking with Paris and Doyle, probably about wedding plans; Doyle had proposed two weeks ago. Paris had already asked Rory to be maid of honour.

Rory closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She wondered what Logan was doing just then. He'd offered to come out for the ceremony, but she'd told him it wasn't necessary. The past year had been a long process of extricating themselves from each other's lives. At first it was involuntary, with him moving to London, but the more time they spent living their own busy lives, the more they both realized that they couldn't honestly keep a commitment to somebody half a world away. It had been a bittersweet good-bye, and Rory wished him well.

Opening her eyes, Rory looked out at the horizon and wondered where she'd be in a year. The plan was to aim high and see where she wound up. She'd sent copies of her portfolio all over the country and was using a couple of her old colleagues to network her way into a job. She'd hopefully have a few weeks to kick back in Stars Hollow with her mom and Lane before packing up and heading to where ever she could.

Then, in a ridiculously clichéd moment, a gust of wind blew at Rory's back, almost as if to urge her forward. Or almost as if…

His smell tipped her off first, carried on that gust of wind, but she didn't have time to turn around before he slipped his arms around her waist and gently kissed an exposed part of her neck. He felt warm and solid against her, and she breathed him in deeply.

She covered his hands with her own, and he whispered into her ear "You know I love you," followed by another kiss, this time on the earlobe.

Rory leaned into him. "I love you, too," she said.

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "I'll always be there for you. You go do what you need to do, and when you're ready, I'll come be with you."

She leaned forward so that their noses were touching and they could feel the heat from each other's breath as their mouths hovered millimetres apart. "You came today," she whispered before kissing him.

The sun burned right through them. And now, she had Jess to make her feel like this every day.


End file.
